C'est toi qui me fais trembler
by Jeni Kat
Summary: En rentrant à Mystic Falls, Caroline se retrouve bloquée en pleine forêt... Il pleut à torrent, ses et elle doit attendre dans sa voiture, qui tombe en panne... en compagnie de Klaus. Au fil de cette longue attente, une intimité va se créer et Caroline va faire face à ses sentiments longtemps refoulés...


**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la **sériA tous lese.**

**A tous mes fidèles lecteurs, et surtout mes fidèles lectrices, j'espère, mais de tout mon coeur, que vous allez aimr cet énième O.S Klaroline...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**C'est toi qui me fais trembler**

_**Point de vue de Caroline :**_

**Non mais quelle conne j'ai été… Croire qu'il m'aimait… Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Il est parti pendant des mois, et il avait eu le culot de revenir me dire qu'il m'aimait ? Je m'étais jeté dans ses bras, nous avions fais l'amour et… je n'avais rien remarqué… J'aurais dû remarquer que quelque chose avait changé en lui, dans son comportement… Mais quelle conne !**

**Il était reparti, après avoir réintégré son corps, en me disant qu'il avait besoin de temps, et comme par hasard, Hayley, cette sale pouffiasse, était parti en même temps que lui, à quelques heures près. Après une semaine sans nouvelle, j'avais quand même décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et j'étais parti le retrouver…**

… **J'aurais mieux fais de rompre directement ou bien, je ne sais pas moi, être plus attentive… Vivement que je rentrais chez moi pour noyer mon chagrin en vidant le plus de poche de sang possible et en vidant mon congélateur, où plusieurs pots de glaces m'attendaient.**

**Il était tard, vingt-deux heures si j'en croyais mon tableau de bord, et je venais de prendre un sentier dans les bois. J'étais impatiente de rentrer, j'avais trop de peine, enfin je crois…**

**Je freinais net quand je vis que la petite route était bloquée par un tronc d'arbre énorme. Et merde ! J'arrêtais la voiture et en sortit.**

« Non, pas maintenant ! » grondai-je en me dirigeant vers le tronc.

**Il était plus gros que moi, et comment je vais faire moi maintenant pour rentrer chez moi ?**

_« Un problème, Trésor ? »_

**Oh non pas lui ! Je soufflais et me retournais. Il portait un jogging gris et un simple sweat à capuche.**

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'attendais ! » dis-je en croisant les bras.

« Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi mon cœur ! » répliqua-t-il.

« T'arrête avec ces surnoms ? Tu m'agaces ! » claquai-je.

**En vérité ça me rendait folle, dans le sens où j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'il m'appelait comme ça. Il se contenta de me sourire de son sourire sexy, avec cette bouche sexy, et ces yeux magnifiques…**

**Arrête de divaguer Caroline, c'est l'ennemi que t'as en face de toi !**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Klaus ? » demandai-je.

« Simplement venir en aide à une ravissante jeune demoiselle ! » répondit-il.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de te balader en pleine nuit ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« J'aime courir quand il fait sombre ! » me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

**Je reculais d'un pas, mais il passa quand même à côté de moi et son odeur m'enivra. Retiens-toi Caroline, ne craque pas, tu n'as pas le droit… Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? J'avais une peine de cœur, et Klaus me trouvait jolie, il me courtisait et je l'avais repoussé pour Tyler…**

_« Voilà, tu peux reprendre ta route à présent ! »_

**Je sortis de mes pensées pas très nettes et je regardais Klaus. Hein ? Le tronc d'arbre avait… disparu.**

« _Merci Klaus _! Oh je t'en prie Caroline c'était trois fois rien ! » dit-il en me regardant.

« Merci Klaus ! » dis-je en lui servant mon sourire le plus hypocrite.

**Quand il me sourit, je détournais vite le regard et remontais dans ma voiture mais, en mettant le contact, la voiture ne voulait pas avancer. C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? Je ressortis de la voiture, et il se mit à pleuvoir, pour mon plus grand malheur, et je vis que j'avais les deux pneus avant de crever.**

« Merde ! » m'énervais-je en abattant mon poing sur le capot de ma voiture.

**Et voilà, je venais de cabosser ma voiture… Je remontais à l'intérieur, et…**

« Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi ! » grognai-je à Klaus.

**J'évitais de l'écouter me répondre, et je pris mon téléphone en essayant de joindre ma mère, mais pas de réseau. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour. Je soufflais de frustration et me laissa choir dans mon siège.**

« T'as juste à attendre que la pluie se calme, et tu pourras rentrer à pied ! » me dit Klaus.

« Super ! » marmonnai-je.

« Je te raccompagnerais si tu le désire ! » me proposa-t-il.

« Merci mais non merci ! » refusai-je.

**Ma tête disait **_**non**_**, mais une partie de moi voulait dire oui. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Je mis le contact afin de simplement mettre le chauffage, même si le froid ne me gênait plus depuis que j'étais un vampire, mais j'étais trempée à cause de la pluie, et Klaus aussi, et il était carrément sexy… avec ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient d'eau…**

« Alors, comment va Tyler ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Très bien, je l'ai trouvé dans les bras d'Hayley, tu te souviens d'elle ? » rétorquai-je.

« Quoi il est avec elle ? » fit-il.

« En tout cas ils n'avaient pas l'air de faire une partie de carte quand je les ai trouvé dans un lit ! » dis-je en mettant mes essuie-glaces en marche.

**Je les arrêtais aussitôt, car ils ne me servaient à rien vu que j'étais coincé ici, avec Klaus… qui m'attirait de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce que j'avais envie qu'il me touche…**

« Ça va ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » répondis-je en le regardant. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu trembles ! » me dit-il.

« Oh, oui ça va, j'ai juste été conne et naïve… Je croyais qu'il m'aimait ! » dis-je en retenant un sanglot.

**Je baissais les yeux pour ne pas qu'il me voit dans cet état de faiblesse, mais il me prit la main, sans que je ne l'en empêche – de toute façon je n'en avais pas envie - et je portais aussitôt mon regard sur lui…**

« Ne parle pas comme ça de toi, Caroline, jamais ! » me dit-il fermement.

**Il me regardait avec une telle intensité, que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me blottir dans ses bras pour trouver du réconfort…**

**Je me défilais et je lâchais sa main, avant d'éteindre les lumières de la voiture et le chauffage en coupant le contact. Je passais sur la banquette arrière, où une fine couverture y était disposée. Je la pris et l'enroulais autour de mes épaules, et je ramenais mes jambes sur ma poitrine.**

**Je croisais le regard de Klaus à travers mon rétroviseur, qu'il avait fait bouger afin de mieux me voir. Ça m'arracha un sourire, qu'il me rendit. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, et je voulais juste m'enterrer quelque part.**

**Je l'entendis rire doucement. Puis, je me dis, pourquoi pas ? Et j'en avais tellement envie !**

« Euh, Klaus ? »

« Oui Trésor ? » me fit-il en me regardant par le rétro.

« Tu peux, euh, venir à côté de moi si tu veux ! » lui dis-je d'une voix assez timide.

**J'attendis, pendant cinq longues minutes, avant qu'il ne se décide à me rejoindre sur la banquette arrière. Il fut à côté de moi, et, quand il passa un bras par-dessus mes épaules, je laissais ma raison au placard et je me blottis contre lui. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne autour de nous, juste les arbres et quelques animaux, c'est tout. Nous pouvions faire tout ce qu'on voulait sans que personne ne le sache.**

**Klaus me serra contre lui, et je le laissais me passer les jambes par-dessus les siennes, et il arrangea la couverture pour qu'elle me recouvre presque entièrement. Il m'enveloppa de ses bras, et bon sang que ça faisait du bien. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, encore mieux que dans ceux de Tyler.**

**En repensant à Tyler, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Pourquoi m'avait-il trompé ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu la décence de rompre ? J'aurais compris, j'aurais pleuré un bon coup et je serai passé à autre chose. Peut-être même aurais-je cédé à Klaus…**

_« Vas-y Caroline, laisse-toi aller à ton chagrin, tu en as le droit ! » me fit la voix de Klaus._

**Elle était si douce, si compréhensive et si… belle !**

**Je fis mon possible pour ne pas craquer, mais je pleurais quand même. Mes pleurs durèrent plusieurs minutes et j'eus, à un moment, beaucoup de mal à respirer. Ma poitrine me faisait mal. Mon corps avait mal. Mal de cette trahison que je n'avais pas vu venir. Mon cœur était brisé en mille morceaux.**

**Je pleurais, encore et encore dans les bras de Klaus. Qui aurait-cru qu'il me réconforterait ? Pas moi en tout cas ! Et pourtant, il me chuchota des mots d'apaisements, si bien que je réussis à me calmer et à rendre un rythme normal à ma respiration, et mes sanglots s'arrêtèrent, mais pas mes tremblements.**

**Klaus frictionna mes épaules et mon dos à travers la couverture, et je me retrouvais à chercher plus de chaleur venant de sa part.**

« Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse pour une fois ? » demandai-je d'une voix étranglée. « Pourquoi je finis toujours par me faire briser le cœur ? »

« Tu as le droit d'être heureuse, Caroline, je ferais en sorte que ça arrive, tu peux me faire confiance, enfin, si tu as confiance en moi ! » me rassura-t-il.

« J'ai confiance en toi ! » répondis-je sans hésiter.

**La pluie se fit plus ardente, un éclair déchira le ciel et le tonnerre gronda. Je cherchais la sécurité auprès de Klaus, qui me serra un peu plus contre lui. Mes pleurs se tarirent, mais entendre le tonnerre gronder toutes les trente secondes, ça me fichait une frousse pas possible, mais j'étais aussi dans les bras de l'hybride originel, alors je n'avais rien à craindre.**

« Tu trembles encore ! » me dit-il en me frictionnant davantage.

« C'est toi qui me fais trembler ! » murmurai-je.

**Klaus cessa ses frictions et leva ses mains de moi.**

« Désolé je, je voulais seulement te consoler… « dit-il en se sentant mal.

**Je souris, puis, changea de position afin de voir ses yeux, son visage, et sa bouche si tentatrice…**

« Tu devrais apprendre à déchiffrer tous les signes qu'une fille t'envoie ! » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Ah, parce que tu m'as envoyé des signes, tiens donc ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Repose tes mains sur moi, s'il te plaît ! » quémandai-je.

« Tu es sûr ? » souffla-t-il.

« Je ne te le demanderais pas si je ne le voulais pas ! » m'amusai-je.

**Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il reposa ses mains sur moi, mais la barrière que représentait la couverture me gênait, mais je ne voulais pas me montrer trop entreprenante, alors je me contentais du peu. Je calais ma tête contre son torse, et j'agrippais son sweat. Sa main trouva la mienne et il l'embrassa doucement. **

**Il a les lèvres toutes douces, et j'étais curieuse de savoir s'il embrassait bien… Mille ans qu'il frôlait cette terre, il devait bien évidement embrassé très bien, mais je voulais savoir… Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse… Qu'il me couvre de baisers… Qu'il m'embrasse à en perdre le souffle…**

**Je me mordis la lèvre, et je décidais qu'il était grand temps que je fasse de mes envies une réalité. J'avais, à de nombreuses reprises, fantasmer et penser à Klaus… J'avais trop attendu…**

« Klaus ? »

« Hum ? » fit-il.

**Je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma main, et je su que je n'allais pas regretter ce qui allait suivre… Me redressant, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et je portais ma main libre à son visage, que je posais sur sa joue. Il avait la peau encore plus douce que ses lèvres.**

« Embrasse-moi ! » soufflai-je.

« Qu… quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Embrasse-moi ! » répétai-je.

**Il me rendit mon regard, mais avec incompréhension. Apparemment, il ne savait pas s'il devait me prendre au sérieux ou pas. Je lui souris timidement, mais j'étais déterminée à avoir ce baiser.**

**Avec ma main gauche, je pris sa main à lui, qui précédemment tenait la mienne, et la porta à mes lèvres. J'embrassais la paume de sa main, qui était douce également… Cet homme était parfait…**

**Je reportais mon regard sur Klaus, et je pu voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait attendu cet instant depuis trop longtemps. Il se pencha prudemment vers mon visage, s'attendant certainement à ce que je renonce, mais je ne fis rien d'autre qu'approcher mon visage du sien. **

**Nos bouches se frôlèrent, tout d'abord, puis, c'est moi qui mis fin à cette terrible attente et je posais ma bouche sur la sienne. Nos lèvres bougèrent en harmonie, sans aller plus loin. Je me suis senti grisée par ce baiser, et j'en voulais plus… J'ouvris la bouche et fis glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres…**

**Je l'entendis grogner, ce qui me fit sourire et je réitérais mon geste, et cette fois, il ouvrit la bouche et, dans un nouveau baiser, nos langues se trouvèrent. J'en profitais donc pour me débarrasser de ma couverture, qui retomba sur mes épaules et dénuda le haut de mon corps, retenu par un simple chemisier en cachemire, et qui était complètement foutu à cause de la pluie…**

**Le baiser prit fin, et aussitôt, je ressentais un manque. En moins de cinq minutes, j'étais devenue accroc à ses caresses, et à sa présence…**

« Caroline, tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état tu viens de me mettre ! » me chuchota-t-il.

« Si tu savais dans quel état je suis moi aussi ! » gloussai-je en remontant ma main sur sa nuque.

« Alors, finalement, je te fais de l'effet… » me dit-il.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Tu es merveilleuse, Caroline, et c'était le baiser le plus fabuleux que j'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir de toute ma longue vie ! » m'avoua-t-il.

« Et bien, on est coincé dans ma voiture, il pleut, et on est tous les deux, seuls… » dis-je d'une voix suave. « … On pourrait peut-être, assouvir un certain désir que nous avons l'un pour l'autre depuis quelques temps… »

« Tu as du désir pour moi Caroline ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**Comme réponse, je déboutonnais mon chemisier d'une seule main, et mon soutien-gorge noir attira tout de suite l'attention de Klaus, dont je pu voir les yeux se noircir.**

**Nous étions encore légèrement mouillés à cause de la pluie, mais comme nous nous étions abrités rapidement, mes vêtements commençaient à sécher, mais pas mes cheveux, que je sentais se coller à ma peau.**

« Tu ne risques pas de le regretter ? » me demanda-t-il, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Non, j'en ai envie… » répondis-je, sincère.

**Il me sourit tendrement, et je me sentis littéralement fondre.**

**Avant de nous embrasser de nouveau, je lui avais ôté son sweat, et à la vue de son torse, mon désir avait grimpé en flèche. Il avait un corps parfait, plus parfait que Tyler… Mais pourquoi je comparais Klaus et Tyler ? Il n'y avait pas photo, Klaus lui était supérieur. Il m'en avait fallu du temps pour admettre mon attirance pour Klaus, et il était hors de question que je passe à côté d'une belle histoire qui pourrait naître entre nous…**

**Ses mains sur mon corps, alors que nous continuons de nous embrasser, de faire danser nos langues l'une contre l'autre, me rendit complètement folle. Il me caressait avec une telle tendresse et une telle passion à la fois, que j'en avais presque le tournis. Je tremblais, mais c'était lui qui me faisait trembler. Ses mains sur moi me faisaient trembler tout le corps.**

« Caroline… » souffla-t-il en rompant le baiser.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je tout bas.

« Tu es trop belle pour être vraie… » me répondit-il dans un murmure.

**Je fis glisser ma main gauche sur son torse, provocant chez lui un léger frisson, et je le vis fermer les yeux, alors j'en profitais pour changer de position et pour m'asseoir sur lui. Ses mains se posèrent aussitôt sur mes hanches, et la sensation m'électrisa. Il se redressa, de façon à s'installer confortablement, ou du mois le plus confortablement possible que nous pouvions l'être dans la voiture, et il se mit à me caresser les hanches.**

**Je me cambrais, et les mains de Klaus remontèrent lentement le long de mon dos. Il joua avec l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge, tout en me servant un sourire sexy, qui me fit rire et je rejetais la tête en arrière, laissant à Klaus le loisir de faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Il posa sa bouche entre mes seins, et il me défit le soutien-gorge en même temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il était doué de sa bouche… Je ne pourrais plus m'en passer, c'est certain…**

**Je fourrageais ma main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés, et je le senti passer une main dans mon pantalon, m'arrachant un gémissement. Je fis glisser une main entre nos corps, et je posais ma paume sur la bosse de son pantalon. Je vais m'embraser sur place, c'est obligé…**

**Il déboutonna mon jean, m'obligeant donc à m'écarter de lui, et, je dû m'allonger sur la banquette pour qu'il puisse me le retirer entièrement. Il ne s'attarda pas et m'enleva ma culotte, et je ne fus même pas gêné, même pas un minimum, d'être nu devant lui. Devant le grand méchant loup…**

**Il revint à ma bouche et m'embrassa. Je passais mes mains sous ses épaules, les descendis le long de son dos, et abaissa son jogging, voulant attraper son sous-vêtement au passage mais… il n'en avait pas ! Tant mieux, ce sera plus facile. Je baissais son jean jusqu'à ses chevilles, et il ne prit pas la peine de le retirer entièrement. Il réussit à entrer en moi…**

… **Je lui mordis la lèvre. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon… Il était gros, bien plus que ce que j'avais connu… et lorsqu'il buta au fond de mon ventre, j'en eu le souffle coupé, à tel point que je fermais les yeux et tentais de redescendre sur Terre, mais c'était impossible, j'étais déjà au septième ciel…**

« Trésor, tu es si étroite… si tiède… » me susurra-t-il.

« Dépêche-toi de me faire l'amour Klaus ! » lui dis-je d'une voix rauque et suppliante. « Fais que ce soit encore mieux que dans mes rêves ! »

**Il haussa les sourcils l'air de dire : **_**Tu rêves de moi, comme ça ? **_**Je lui répondis en lui capturant la bouche, et il me rendit mon baiser. Il bougea, et mon esprit vacilla… C'était définitivement mieux que dans mes rêves...**

**Oui, je faisais des rêves érotiques sur Klaus, et je me fichais de savoir que je dormais dans les bras de Tyler, je pensais à Klaus sans cesse. Je ne voulais plus me mentir désormais… Si seulement, le soir du bal, je ne lui avais pas résisté comme je l'ai fais, on serait déjà à l'autre bout du monde lui et moi…**

**Mais pour l'instant, je ne pensais qu'à ses fabuleux coups de reins… Quand il relâcha ma bouche, ma tête tomba lourdement sur la banquette, et de longs gémissements sortirent de ma gorge. Je gardais mes yeux ouverts, et les merveilleux yeux gris de mon amant me transpercèrent. Il semblait être tout aussi essoufflé que moi, mais ses mouvements ne s'en firent pas moins fluides…**

**Il toucha, soudainement, mon point sensible et là… ce fut l'extase en moins de cinq secondes… Je voyais des étoiles de partout devant mes yeux… et le magnifique visage de Klaus… Je sentis que j'étais proche de la jouissance, et Klaus dû le sentir aussi car il donna plus d'ampleur à ses mouvements, quand enfin…**

… **Nous jouissions ensemble, et il captura ma bouche pour un baiser… méga torride.**

**C'est la première fois qu'on me donnait un tel baiser après l'amour… et je ne m'en plaignis. Non seulement, ce mec faisait l'amour comme un Dieu Vivant, mais il embrassait comme personne… et il était super bien foutu…**

**Le baiser prit fin, et on se regarda dans les yeux, la respiration haletante. On se sourit, mais vraiment. Heureux d'avoir pu consumer tout ce désir qui nous rongeait de l'intérieur…**

**On prit notre temps quand même pour nous rhabiller. Bon, ce fut plus rapide pour lui car il n'a eu qu'à remonter son jogging et à enfiler son sweat, tandis que moi, je dû remettre mes sous-vêtements, que Klaus s'était amusé à cacher, déclenchant une crise de fou rire, et je dû remettre mon jean et mon chemisier.**

**Refermant le chemisier, je me retournais vers Klaus et je l'embrassais, posant mes mains sur son cou. Il me rendit mon baiser en me prenant par la taille, et en me collant contre lui.**

**Il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir, et je ne m'en aperçus que maintenant, mais la bouche de Klaus le long de ma joue me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées…**

« Klaus…c'était… génial… hum… » marmonnai-je entre deux baisers.

« Je ne puis qu'acquiescer… » dit-il contre ma bouche.

« On recommence quand tu veux, mais cette fois, dans un bon lit… » lui dis-je.

**Il me sourit, mais, quelque chose dans son regard me fit penser, que peut-être, il n'aurait pas de prochaine fois…**

« Klaus, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ! » dis-je, sûre de moi.

« Et bien, je ne pensais pas vraiment te le dire, avant qu'il ne se passe, ce qui vient de se passer car je ne savais pas que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, aussi petits soient-ils… » commença-t-il à dire. « … Je vais quitter la ville, dans quelques jours ! »

« Quoi ? » m'étranglais-je.

**Non, il n'a pas le droit… Pas après ce qu'on vient de faire… Je ne veux pas…**

« Non… non… » répétai-je.

« Caroline, écoute-moi… » me dit-il.

« NON… » m'écriai-je en martelant mes petits poings sur son torse.

**C'est à peine s'il eu mal, mais je m'en fichais… Il est hors de question que je me fasse briser le cœur une nouvelle fois.**

« Caroline, s'il te plaît calme-toi Trésor ! » me dit-il en agrippant mes poignets.

**Je me débattis et réussis à le frapper de nouveau au torse…**

« Je t'interdis de me laisser, pas après ce qu'on vient de faire… Ne me laisse pas… » sanglotai-je. « Reste avec moi… »

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer… » gronda-t-il en agrippant fermement mes poignets.

« TAIS-TOI ! » criai-je.

**Mais j'éclatais en sanglot, et il m'attira contre lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et je pleurais… Pourquoi voulait-il partir ? Il ne veut plus de moi, c'est ça ? C'était juste comme ça, pour une nuit ? Non, pas lui, pas Klaus… Pas après toutes ces tentatives pour me séduire… Pas après tous ces cadeaux et ces belles paroles sincères qu'aucuns hommes ne m'avaient dites jusqu'à présent.**

_« Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît, et laisse-moi t'expliquer… » me dit-il d'une voix douce._

« Emmène-moi avec toi ! »

**Je cessais de pleurer, et je le regardais dans les yeux…**

« Si tu pars, prends-moi avec toi… » lui dis-je, d'un ton presque suppliant.

« Tu n'es pas prête… Malgré ce qu'on vient de faire, tu as encore peur du regard de tes amis sur toi, et tu as surtout besoin de cicatriser de la peine que t'as infligé Tyler… » me dit-il.

« Tu ne veux pas de moi ? » couinai-je.

**Il me regarda comme si un troisième œil avait surgit au milieu de mon front, puis, il prit mon visage en coupe et me dit :**

« Je te l'ai dis Caroline, je t'attendrais un millénaire s'il le faut, et quand tu seras enfin prête à être avec moi pour de bon, quand tu auras tourné la page _« Tyler »_, alors je serai prêt à t'emmener au bout du monde, comme je te l'ai promis… »

« J'ai besoin de toi, je le sais maintenant, je n'arriverais pas à vivre éternellement sans toi… J'en ai assez d'être faible, et d'être toujours le deuxième choix… » dis-je en retenant mes sanglots.

« Tu seras toujours mon premier choix Caroline, à jamais… » martela-t-il.

**Il m'embrassa durement, ce qui me donna la rage. Je lui rendis son baiser avec force, agrippant ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi.**

**A cinq heures du matin, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, Klaus m'avait ramené chez moi. Il m'avait prit dans ses bras, comme une mariée, et il s'était mit à courir à travers les bois. J'avais fermé les yeux tout du long, gardant mon visage enfoui dans son cou.**

**Il m'avait déposé dans ma chambre. Il m'avait embrassé. Et il s'était éclipsé. Et moi, j'étais fatigué et je sentais le chien mouillé, mais je sentais aussi un peu comme Klaus, et je ne voulais pas que cette odeur me quitte, mais je devais quand même me laver si je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention de ma mère ou des autres.**

**J'allais dans ma salle de bain et je me fis couler un bon bain chaud. Je m'y glissais après m'être déshabillé, et je me mettais à rêvasser à la nuit dernière. A ma nuit d'amour avec Klaus… D'amour ? Pourquoi je parlais d'amour ? Etais-je réellement amoureuse de lui ? C'est bien possible… Il m'avait fait ressentir des choses que ni Matt ni Tyler, ni même ce crétin de Damon, ne m'avait fait ressentir auparavant. Il avait su prendre soin de moi, combler le moindre de mes désirs.**

**J'avais encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, la sensation de sa langue caressant la mienne, de ses mains parcourant mon corps de douces caresses.**

**J'avais pourtant envie de pleurer… car il allait partir, dans quelques jours, à moins qu'il ne fût déjà parti… Il était peut-être déjà parti, pour ne pas que je le suive… Mais j'en mourrais d'envie… Je voulais partir avec lui, peu m'importais ce que penserait les autres mais… et ma mère ? Avec le Conseil, elle m'aurait probablement fait quitter la ville elle-même mais…**

**Klaus avait raison sur un point : je devais faire le deuil de mon histoire avec Tyler. Je devais faire face à cette douloureuse trahison… Je devais chasser cette image de ma tête, lui, enroulait nu dans les draps, Hayley au-dessus de lui et criant son nom alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour…**

**Je sortis de mon bain quand l'eau fut froide, et je m'enroulais dans une serviette, séchant mes cheveux, avant de m'habiller d'un simple jogging et d'un pull de sport. J'allais dans la cuisine, et bien sûr ma mère n'était pas là… En même temps, elle pensait sûrement que j'allais rester avec Tyler et ne plus revenir… et bien non ! J'ouvris le frigo, et je fus soulagée de voir qu'il restait des poches de sang…**

**J'en pris une et je montais dans ma chambre, m'engouffrant dans mon lit tout en me nourrissant. J'ignorais les nombreux appels de Bonnie et Elena. J'éteignis mon téléphone et m'endormis…**

_**Je me réveillais dans ma voiture… Etrange ! J'étais habillée de la même façon qu'au moment de me mettre au lit… Qu'est-ce que je faisais dans ma voiture ?**_

_« Trésor ! »_

_**Je tournais la tête sur ma gauche, et il était là… Il portait une longue veste noire sur un jean de la même couleur… mais je m'en fichais, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et je respirais son odeur. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi…**_

_« Regarde-moi Caroline ! » me dit-il._

_**Je fis ce qu'il me dit… et il avait le visage sérieux…**_

_« Ça semble tellement réel ! » dis-je en regardant autour de moi. « Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? »_

_« Oui, le tien, et c'est moi qui le contrôle ! » me répondit-il._

_« T'es entré dans ma tête ? » m'étonnai-je. « Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que tu es tellement belle quand tu dors, que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller ! » dit-il. « Et parce que je n'aurais pas pu te faire mes adieux autrement… »_

_« Non… pas maintenant… tu avais dis dans quelques jours… » m'attristai-je._

_« Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! » dit-il en caressant ma joue._

_« Klaus, il faut que tu saches que, peu m'importe ce que pensera Elena, ou même Stefan, ou n'importe qui, c'est avec toi que je veux être… » commençai-je à dire. « … Je t'… »_

_« Non, ne dis rien, surtout ne le dis pas ! » m'arrêta-t-il._

_« Pourquoi ? » soufflai-je._

_« Parce que je n'aurais pas la force de partir, parce que je te réveillerais et que je te ferais l'amour sur le champ avant de t'enlever pour t'emmener loin d'ici… » m'avoua-t-il._

_**Je laissais le chagrin m'envahir et mes pleurs brisèrent cet instant. Klaus m'attira dans ses bras, et il me berça à nouveau.**_

_« N'oublie pas ce que je vais te dire… suis ton cœur, suis tes envies, et ne laisse personne te dicter ta vie… Toi seul en est le maître, le monde n'attend que toi, ma douce Caroline ! » me susurra-t-il._

**J'ouvris les yeux, et je me redressais sur mon lit, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je les essuyais rapidement, avant que mon regard ne s'arrête sur quelque chose à ma fenêtre. Je repoussais ma couverture et me levais du lit, afin de me diriger vers ma fenêtre…**

… **C'était la veste de Klaus ! Je la pris et la portais à mon nez. Son odeur m'enivra… Je ne devais pas être triste, car je sais que je le reverrais, et ce jour-là, pas question que je le laisse filer…**

**J'allais me remettre de la trahison de Tyler, dire à ma mère que j'étais amoureuse d'un Originel - de Klaus – et je partirais de cette ville pour voir le monde… et pour retrouver mon amour !**

**Ça prendra du temps, mais je le retrouverais, je le jure !**

_**Dix ans plus tard !**_

_**Rome !**_

**J'avais visité et habité à Rome pendant toute une année. M'arrêtant devant Le Colisée chaque jour. Prenant en photo tous ces monuments historiques… visitant les musées… C'était ma façon à moi d'être avec Klaus, à distance… Il aimait l'art, alors je m'y intéressais, comme ça, quand je le reverrais, quand je le regarderais dans les yeux, je me sentirais encore plus proche de lui que lors de notre première étreinte passionnée dans ma voiture. Au moment de partir, j'ai cru l'avoir vu sur le parking de la gare…**

_**Paris !**_

**J'avais loué un studio face à la Tour Eiffel, et je me réveillais tous les matins avec cette merveille à travers ma fenêtre. La Seine, Notre-Dame de Paris, les Champs-Elysées… La ville des amoureux… Je restais deux ans ici… et, un matin, alors que je prenais mon petit-déjeuner humain sur la terrasse d'un café… je cru **_**le**_** voir…**

_**Tokyo !**_

**D'accord, j'avais peut-être appris à parler français et italien, mais le japonais, ce fut une toute autre histoire… J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, et surtout, je dû, à plusieurs reprises, maîtriser mes envies de meurtres… C'était une ville géniale, mais je n'y restais que six mois, avant de prendre l'avion, et d'avoir une nouvelle fois l'impression de voir celui que j'aimais… et que je cherchais dans chaque ville où j'allais…**

_**Moscou !**_

**Ma bête noire… La ville où, un soir, dans les rues froides et enneigés, je me fis agresser par un humain… que je tuais en moins de deux secondes et vidais de son sang… C'est à ce moment là que j'avais le plus besoin de **_**lui**_**. J'ai besoin de **_**lui**_**, mais je ne le trouvais pas non plus dans cette ville, où je suis resté trois mois…**

_**Barcelone !**_

**L'Espagne… Barcelona… Ville festive… J'y restais deux ans, passant tous les jours devant la Sagrada Familia, toujours en construction…**

**J'en avais marre, mais où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être ? Combien d'années encore allait-il laisser nous séparer ? C'est la question que je me posais alors que je déjeunais dans un petit bistrot… Je mangeais pour évacuer ma colère et ne pas tuer le premier qui viendrait me parler…**

_**Seigneur !**_

**Il est là… Ça ne peut être que lui que je viens de voir monter dans cette Mercedes… Je clignais des yeux… mais la voiture n'était plus là. Est-ce que je me mettais vraiment à halluciner ou bien, était-ce vraiment lui ?**

**C'est avec ces questions que je regagnais ma chambre d'hôtel… et que j'y trouvais une enveloppe, avec mon nom écrit dessus, ou plutôt, mon surnom…**

… _**Trésor !**_

**Ecrite de sa main. Je reconnu son écriture entre milles ! Je fermais la porte en claquant derrière moi, et je déchirais l'enveloppe en voulant l'ouvrir et… il n'y avait que des chiffres. Peut-être des coordonnées GPS… Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça !**

_**Bahamas !**_

**Une île privée ! Les coordonnées, que ce salaud ultra sexy et qui allait m'entendre, m'avaient conduite à une île privée… Je n'ai jamais vu un sable aussi blanc, une eau aussi cristalline… et un paysage aussi beau… et un bungalow aussi immense…**

_« Bonjour Trésor, il était temps que t'arrive… »_

**Un frisson de plaisir me parcouru à l'entente de **_**sa**_** voix. Je me retournais vivement pour lui reprocher de m'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais le voir, sa chemise ouverte sur un débardeur, son short blanc et, pieds nus, et ce sourire… ma colère s'envola et je me mis à courir jusqu'à lui, me jetant dans ses bras.**

**Il me rattrapa, et j'éclatais de rire… Son rire, puisqu'il se mit à rire aussi, résonna dans mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie…**

**Je ne pu me résoudre d'attendre plus, alors je l'embrassais… et il me rendit mon baiser… et ça faisait du bien…**

**Je soupirais de bonheur, de plaisir, et quand sa langue entra dans ma bouche et toucha la mienne, je gémis…**

**Mais il mit fin au baiser…**

« Bienvenue aux Bahamas, Trésor ! » me dit-il en souriant.

« Oh tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour ! » lui sommai-je d'une voix suave.

**Avec un grognement méga sexy, il m'embrassa passionnément, et, m'agrippant les hanches, il me souleva. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et… ce que je sentis après, c'était le contact d'un doux matelas sur lequel mon amoureux venait de m'allonger.**

**Je me félicitais d'avoir mis une robe d'été… Elle me fut vite enlevée, me laissant en bikini… Et oui, Bahamas = maillot de bain…**

« Tu m'as manqué Trésor ! » me souffla-t-il.

**Je lui souris timidement, et je le regardais se déshabiller. Il était toujours aussi parfait que la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu… dans mon rêve… ou plutôt dans le rêve qu'il m'avait fait avoir… Quand il se leva du lit pour enlever son short, j'en profitais pour me mettre toute nue…**

**Il se rallongea sur moi, et je crochetais mes jambes autour de lui… Ses mains cherchèrent les miennes, et, tout en me pénétrant, il entrelaça nos doigts. Il commença à bouger en moi, et je ne fis pas grand cas de la douleur que je ressentis, dû à ces sept longues années d'abstinences… **

**Cette fois, pas comme le jour de notre première fois ensemble, je laissais mes gémissements aller à leur guise… et Klaus s'en délecta car il accentua ses fabuleux coups de reins qui avaient hantés mes nuits… Ses gémissements à lui furent plus des grondements bestiaux !**

**Sa bouche m'avait tant manqué, alors je levais la tête et je m'emparais de celle-ci, glissant ma langue à l'intérieur et dévorant chaque recoin de sa bouche, avant qu'il ne me rende la pareille…**

**Ce picotement familier, perdu pendant sept ans, qui me brûla le ventre fut accueillit avec un grand bonheur…**

« Plus vite… plus fort… » marmonnai-je contre sa bouche.

**Et là, ce fut l'explosion… A mesure qu'il s'enfouissait en moi, le désir se décupla, et l'orgasme fut fulgurant… A un tel point que j'avais le corps entier qui tremblait. Je sentis Klaus se vider en moi, et, rompant le baiser, il enfoui son visage dans mon cou, et je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma peau…**

**Nos mains toujours entrelacées, mes jambes toujours autour de lui, nous restions dans cette position pendant, je ne sais pas… ce qui me sembla être des heures mais… j'en voulais encore… et je réussis à dire :**

« Encore… »

_« J'ai envie de te mordre… » l'entendis-je me dire._

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, la respiration haletante.

_« Pour que tu m'appartiennes… à jamais… » me répondit-il._

**Sa réponse me fit sourire, et je lui dis :**

« Fais-le… »

**Mais, il ne le fit pas immédiatement… Je me suis retrouvée sur mes genoux, les mains posées à plat sur le matelas, et Klaus me pénétrant lentement… mais ses hanches furent tout sauf lente…**

**Cette fois, on eu l'orgasme en même temps, mais il me mordit au cou… Contre toute attente, je ne ressentis aucune douleur, seulement du plaisir… Un plaisir intense… Qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il retira ses crocs et se retira de moi…**

**Allongée sur le ventre, le drap cachant seulement le bas de mon corps, je me remettais de ces retrouvailles plutôt chaudes… J'avais guéri ma plaie en buvant le sang de Klaus… qui était toujours aussi divin.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Beaucoup mieux, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé ! » répondis-je.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment quitté, Caroline ! » me dit-il.

**Il sourit devant mon air perplexe…**

« Je t'ai vu devant Le Colisée à Rome… Prendre ton petit déjeuné dans un café à Paris… Te perdre dans la culture japonaise à Tokyo… Déraper à Moscou… Passer devant la Sagrada Familia toujours les jours à Barcelone… J'étais là dans chaque ville où tu te trouvais, et je restais le temps que tu y restais ! » m'avoua-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me voir ? » demandai-je, le cœur en miette par cet aveu.

« Tu avais besoin d'être seule ! » me répondit-il.

« C'est faux ! » contrai-je en me redressant, couvrant ma poitrine du drap. « J'avais besoin d'être avec toi… Quand j'ai tué ce type à Moscou, j'ai tellement souhaité te voir à ce moment là… »

« Je l'aurais fais, si tu n'avais pas réagis… » dit-il en se redressant à son tour.

« Ne… ne refais jamais ça… Je t'interdis de m'abandonner encore une fois… » le prévins-je.

**Il me prit le bras et m'attira à lui. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, et il m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait… Je lui rendis son baiser avec autant de ferveur, mais, je devais apaiser mon cœur alors, je rompis le baiser et le fixa droit dans les yeux, et lui dis, ce que je voulais lui dire la nuit où il m'avait interdit de le lui dire :**

« Je t'aime… »

**Il me répondit aussitôt :**

« Je t'aime aussi, Caroline… »

« Pour combien de temps ? » demandai-je.

**Et il me répondit :**

« Pour l'éternité ! »


End file.
